Crazy Fun Time In The Fat Sumo Casino
Next destination? The Fat Sumo Casino! The teams must survive a torturous Outworld game show challenge and then shoot a commercial for candied fish. While three teammates clash, two others are forced to work together, and someone continues to believe he may be cursed. In the end, one team's winning streak continues, and the losing team is forced to vote off a sporting soul. However, someone else sacrifices themselves, to save a friend. Plot The episode opens with Team Bettah-Tan-U and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute sitting in the economy class cabin. Fat Boner is still utterly terrified of flying and Constantinos Brakus attempts to reassure him by informing him that air travel is one of the safest modes of transportation, unless you're on a deathtrap. After saying this, a hole suddenly tears open on the side of the jet, affirming Brakus's statement. Shaundi is nearly sucked out of the plane, until Tone Montana saves her. After the hole is blocked by a large crate, Limethon Perry says that he could have done the same, but he wants to leave the ladies "wanting more", to which Boonie MacFarlane and Kia giggle and Bo Jackson says that what Shaundi wants is more Montana. Soon after, Boner gets sucked into the hole and clogs it, preventing any more air from escaping. He complains about being stuck and Shaundi fawns over Tone, while Limethon is in denial that she's falling for him. Meanwhile, in the first class section, Twilight Sparkle is trying to convince her team to make her leader, to which Kinzie Kensington argues that they don't need a leader since they are doing well in the challenges and winning. She explains that this is the reason why they need a leader, to keep winning. Tanya then adds that her "friend" Angie Ng should be listened to as well. Twiley then points out that Angie is seen sifting through Earnest Johnson's belongings, even sniffing his shoe, causing Tanya to nearly vomit as a shoelace goes up Angie's nostril and comes out through her mouth. White Rabbit calls them all down to the common area to discuss the challenge. Perry asks if it is a reward challenge, but Rabbit refuses to divulge whether it is or not. Ted Thompson theorizes to Kia that he thinks it's probably going to be a reward challenge, since the last two challenges were eliminations. This excites Kia and she expresses her wish of the prize being candy, or shoes, or even shoes made of candy. Finally, Vincent reveals they are going to The Fat Sumo Casino and suddenly Jax enters in a Chinese costume, which garners complaints from Limethon due to cultural insensitivity. Vince tries to explain, once again, that whoever doesn't sing will be immediately eliminated, but Perry continues to interrupt him. Growing annoyed, Vincent signals to Jax, who then slices open the door, forcing the contestants out of the plane. Rabbit screams that they could have just landed, but Jacks thinks that it would have been too boring. As the contestants scream and fall, the bell chimes, indicating the start of a song. Const is incredulous about the idea, but Rabbit insists that they comply. The contestants then whistle the Emperial March. After finishing the song, the contestants land in a giant bowl of rice. Perry cheers and says that he knows everything about the casino, which annoys Shaundi. She yells about how everything Limethon knows about casino just sent them "free-falling out of a plane". Tony, interrupting Perry's comment of already having participated in Sensei Steve's Summer Camp, proves he knows how to speak Japanese, by saying to Shaundi that she is as beautiful as a flower in the foreign language. Shaundi is surprised and giggles about it. The contestants are taken to a game show studio for their first challenge. It is a huge studio that features an enormous human-size pinball format game. Ted is really excited about this, saying that he loves Outworld game shows. He high-fives Perry, who says his favorite is "Human Itchi My Car Go-Go", where you have to throw a banana into a car's window with a giant shrimp fork, which Thompson recognizes. Rabbit interrupts them with the sound of a gong, which he calls his personal "geek-gong". The challenge is human pinball, where the contestants must be placed inside a pinball with an animal and try to get the highest score for their team. Montana volunteers to do the challenge for his team when no one else wants to. Bo is chosen by his teammates, but initially refuses because he is convinced that he is cursed by the mummified dog that he broke in Walk like an Outworlder. He stated that when he touched it, it exploded, along with the pyramid they were in. Shaundi denies this, saying that it just disintegrated. Earnest volunteers to do the challenge for his team when Twilight, Tanya, and Kinzie won't stop arguing about who will do it. Tony and Bo are paired up with panda bears for their teams, Earnest and Angie are teamed up for Team Awesome. Abruptly, Bo's panda attacked him, while Montana charms and cuddles his panda before it is able to attack him. Kia, the Tourettes Guy, Shaundi, and Boonie thought this action was very cute. Montana wins the challenge for his team with his panda, Ting Ting. Bo finishes in second place, after hopelessly trying to run away from his panda (scoring many points by doing this), and gets devastated when he accidentally harms his panda, T'sing T'sing, in the process. Johnson finishes in third with kisses all over him from Angie. He is then shown in the confessional, removing Angie's gum from his ear and expressing disgust. Pinkie Pie hiding in the cargo hold, confirming that she managed to get back on the Stalker's Jet even after her elimination. The next challenge is introduced after seeing a dubbed version of the Total Drama Action trailer. Rabbit tells the contestants that the Total Drama series is huge in Outworld. Sparkle complains about their voices being dubbed in English and Rabbit explains that it is because the Outworld locals "don't like the cast's voices", and admits he is sorry about it. The cast is told they must create, direct and produce commercials for Jax's new candy, the Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, which Rabbit called, the Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun and that Jax himself will judge each of the commercials. The teams get to pick props for their commercials. For winning the first challenge, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute chooses first. Tony finds an alien suit that Tourettes suggests that Boner should wear it during the commercial and everyone agrees. The other team members all congratulate Tony because of the great idea. When Team Bettah-Tan-U was coming to pick their props, they pass through Montana and he wishes them luck. Limethon doesn't accept it, saying he doesn't need luck from him, while Tony responds that he knows Limethon doesn't need it, since he has superior leadership and visionary skills. Perry gets happy with his comments and agrees. Team Bettah-Tan-U then picks and last is Team Awesome. While Team Awesome is in the cargo hold, Pinkie's silhouette is briefly seen watching them, with red eyes and teeth clenched. The five of them are all visibly frightened, and before Earnest can ask who it is, the shape vanishes behind some crates. After this, Tanya, Kinzie, and Twilight argue over how they want to do the challenge. They cannot reach an agreement so they each storm off. This prompts Earnest and Angie to handle the commercial Rabbit begins to play the commercials, and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute shows they've made a Godzilla parody. Boner dresses up as an alien and stomps on the small city, as the rest of the team dresses up as soldiers worrying about what the monster will do to their city. To get the monster to stop, Montana gives the monster the Candy Fish Tails and it makes him stop crushing the buildings. The team then sings the slogan that they made up for the commercial. Team Bettah-Tan-U reveals their overly-dramatic, black and white sequence commercial. Perry intends for the film to be a metaphor, but most of the contestants, Rabbit and Jax view it as total nonsense. Team Awesome doesn't seem to have a commercial prepared, so Twilight as the team's "leader" begins to tell Jax and Rabbit that they didn't make one. Earnest interrupts saying that they have a great commercial, just have not thought of a title yet. He plays the commercial, which incorporates the ideas of Tanya, Kinzie, and Twiley with a colorful background and jingle that Angie sings. Earnest did all the filming and said one line. In the end, it is revealed that Team Awesome won the challenge, with Jax saying that he picked theirs purely because their commercial featured exploding doughnuts. Team Awesome tells Earnest how great he is to which Angie agrees. She then asks for a group hug, yet yells at everyone (except Earnest, of curse) to back off. Team Bettah-Tan-U lost because Jacks did not like their idea. In economy class, Tony consoles a depressed Perry, telling him he still has his honor. T then tells Limethon that Shaundi likes guys with honour, which causes Perry to think. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Bo is supposed to be eliminated, but Perry quits the game, saying that the team's loss was his fault. He leaves the plane with "honour" by stabbing himself with a fake light saber and then falling out without a parachute. Rabbit throws him one and then the episode ends. Trivia *The casino in this episode is owned by Ma tako ko Jama. *The order the teams went into the cargo hold for their materials is the same order in which they presented their commercials. *This is the only episode of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour in which all the remaining teams have the exact same amount of members. **All three teams have five members each. *Due to Limethon Perry quitting, Bo Jackson is the last male on Team Bettah-Tan-U. *This is the second time in Total Drama: TBBMT that someone quits. **Coincidentally, everyone who has quit the show so far have been male members. *Perry mentions Shao Kahn and Starlight Glimmer during the filming of his team's commercial, making this the sixth mention of a non-human person in the series. Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Films